


When Rain Falls on a Sunny Day

by bwi_reu



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, It just happened, M/M, basically youngjae is crushing on hoseok, dance major hoseok, idk why, jimin and jb is a lovey dovey couple, vocal major youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwi_reu/pseuds/bwi_reu
Summary: Sometimes, however bright the sun shines, it would sometimes gets covered up by dark clouds and rain falls. Basically, Youngjae is crushing hard on dancer J-hope, who knows Hoseok might feel the same too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I was talking to a fellow friend about shipping and stuff, I forgot how it started but things just gets out of control and here it is, this fic is born when I was supposed to be finishing assignments, so might contain a lot of grammar mistakes and stuff. 
> 
> I would like to call them, the sunshine squad. Enjoy~~

“I really love your singing.” Hoseok said. 

Youngjae is the only one sitting beside Hoseok at the corner of the basketball court, both sweaty and exhausted, but still he look around him just to make sure that what Hoseok said is directed to him.

“Where are you looking at though, I’m talking to you.” Hoseok said again. This time, Youngjae almost choked on the water he was drinking. 

Youngjae’s mind is a mess right now. 3 hours ago, Hoseok probably doesn’t even know about the existence of Choi Youngjae, while Youngjae himself had been watching J-hope, the lead dancer of a very well known street dance team for almost a year. Besides being a great dancer, J-hope is also famous for his bright smile and cheerful personality that makes the competitive dance team lively. Youngjae couldn’t forget the very first time he saw him dance, his moves flows like water and smile blinding. He made a mental note to thank Yugeom for inviting him to watch the competition. 

“Ahh… Yeah I guess… You came to watch our showcase didn’t you, Jimin was performing too, I guess Jaebum invited you guys.” Youngjae said, afraid to make eye contact to Hoseok, he kept his eyes fixed on his water bottle in his hands instead. “I’ve been told a lot that my voice suits powerful songs.”

“They are a lovely couple indeed, Jaebum wouldn’t miss a single chance to watch his boyfriend perform on stage.” Hoseok said with a smile. “But that is not what I mean… I did not go to that showcase.”

Hoseok turn around to look at Youngjae. Youngjae’s face flushes into a deep pink when their eyes meet. He quickly look away after that.

“Then… How…” Youngjae asked softly, still avoiding eye contact.

“I saw you practicing in the studio, a very long time ago… It was a late night so I remembered it very well.” Hoseok said, looking at his best friend, Jimin getting a sudden back hug from Jaebum because Jimin managed to snatch away the basketball from Jaebum. Both giggling like a happy couple. “But that was a very sad song, it’s slow and mellow, your voice really fits that song.”

Youngjae would really want to scream right now, but he won’t, because embarrassing himself in front of his crush isn’t the best way possible to get a date. Youngjae couldn’t find words to say, so he listened to Hoseok instead.

“I heard from Jimin a lot about you, about how you always cheer him up on his bad days and how beautiful your smile looks. But I know that better than anyone, because… People that smile and laugh always are the ones that experienced too much sadness.” Hoseok said, making eye contact with Youngjae again. 

Youngjae felt speechless when he heard that. Partly because he never knew that Jimin thought of him like that and also partly because he did not expect Hoseok to tell him that. 

“Holy buckets… I mean… Thank you.” Is all Youngjae manage to say.

“So, if you ever need to be sad or a shoulder to cry to, you are always welcomed to my studio.” Hoseok said while standing up.

“Where is your studio?” 

“Just next to yours.”

This is when Youngjae realizes that all the while Hoseok had been listening to his midnight singing. He does know about Youngjae’s existence after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy~ It's a pretty short drabble, thanks for reading!


End file.
